El Sabor De Los Segundos
by Woman Of The Sidhe
Summary: ACTUALIZADO [INCREÍBLE PERO CIERTO] Nada dura. Como un Drabble. Pero todo queda. Como la lectura de un Drabble.
1. Una mirada en 336 palabras

It's Drabbles time! O Ficlets time, mejor dicho... Pero antes debo insistir en lo (desgraciadamente) obvio: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Ni Ron Weasley. Ni muchos menos Ginny Weasley. Y ya no hablo de los gemelos... Todos estos personajes tan fantásticos le pertenecen a la única, la inimitable ¡¡JK ROWLING!! -se oye un aplauso aislado- -¡y es de Bellatrix!- GRRR...

Spoilers... Pues para todos los libros.

**--------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------**

**8 de Mayo de 2004**

Ron chupaba su pluma con lentitud y elegancia. Quería llamar la atención de cualquiera que quisiera mirarle, pero sobretodo de Hermione. Con los ojos un poco entornados, leía y releía el trozo de pergamino que tenía ante si. 'Hoy, el mundo entero va a saber quién es Ronald Weasley' pensó, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Se había pasado dos semanas estudiando para ese examen. No un día antes ni un fin de semana antes, no; DOS semanas antes. Nunca había preparado un examen con tanta antelación, y le parecía que su vida dependía de esa prueba.

Entusiasmado como estaba, decidió alargar el momento; dejó la pluma sobre la mesa, de forma que ambos extremos de la pluma equidistaban a los márgenes del pupitre. A continuación, se irguió, se sentó de manera correcta y no de la manera habitual (abriendo las piernas en plan basto y hundiéndose poco a poco para luego volver a la postura inicial). Y de vez en cuando, giraba la cabeza para mirar a Hermione, la cual se estaba poniendo de los nervios con las constantes miradas del pelirrojo.

Entonces, llegó el momento de la verdad; Ron se cansó de estar sentado, y se levantó con lentitud de su pupitre para entregar el examen a McGonagall. Iba a ser el primero. Ya se imaginaba la escena: todos le mirarían con admiración, incluso Hermione; McGonagall, intrigada, le corregiría el examen en un momento y anunciaría a toda la clase el diez bien merecido de Ron; y Ron, con su flamante insignia de prefecto brillando con la luz del sol que entra por la ventana...

-¡¡SEÑOR WEASLEY!! ¡¿ES USTED UNA MARMOTA TRANSFORMADA?! ¡¿QUIÉN LE HA DICHO QUE PUEDE DORMIRSE EN MI CLASE?! -gritaba la profesora McGonagall a pleno pulmón -¡¡SALGA AL PASILLO, Y EN CUANTO TERMINE LA CLASE HABLAREMOS DE SU CASTIGO!!

Ron salió de la clase, sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros clavadas en su nuca. Sobretodo la de Hermione, con expresión severa. 'Bueno' pensó Ron con media sonrisa, 'Algo es algo'.


	2. Hacer el ridículo en 183 palabras

**9 de Mayo de 2004**

Ella creyó que en el viejo aseo de chicas nadie la molestaría. Miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar a Myrtle, sollozando y maldiciendo, como siempre, pero el aseo estaba en silencio absoluto. Se colocó con cuidado frente al espejo, y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarle la suciedad. Entonces, se acercó con timidez, y con igual timidez le dio un corto beso al espejo. Se echó hacia atrás, con una pose teatral, y bajó la vista al suelo, como avergonzada. 'Lo siento, yo... no quería...' empezó a decir, pero ella misma cortó la frase de golpe, levantó la cabeza con un brusco movimiento, y le sonrió al espejo. Se acercó de nuevo, esta vez con naturalidad fingida, y cerrando los ojos progresivamente a medida que sus labios distaban menos y menos de la superficie reflectante. El segundo beso fue más largo e intenso que el primero. Se separó otra vez del espejo, esta vez con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y le habló al espejo: 'Te quiero, Ron Weasley'.

-Yo también te quiero, Granger -dijo una voz arrastrada e irónica desde la puerta.

Oh, oh...


	3. Una jugada maestra en 159 palabras

**9 de Mayo de 2004**

-Te quiero Hermione...  
-Yo también, Ron.

'La habitación de Buckbeak no es un lugar demasiado romántico', pensó Harry, mientras asistía como espectador de excepción a la escenita entre sus dos amigos. Sonrió para sí y bajó al piso de abajo.

Media hora más tarde, Ron bajaba a desayunar. Tenía la cara colorada y su pelo estaba despeinado. Molly Weasley reprimió una regañina cuando lo vio, y se asustó al ver a Tonks entrar a toda prisa a la cocina, un poco agitada; Tonks lo rompía todo cuando llevaba prisa y nervios encima.

-¿Y Hermione? -preguntó Harry a un descolocado Ron. Ron iba a responder, pero la señora Weasley se le adelantó: -Recibí una lechuza de Arthur hace unos treinta minutos; Mundungus ha hecho de las suyas y ha armado un buen lío en la calle donde vive Hermione, así que tardará un poco más en llegar...

Harry palideció. Ron palideció. Y Tonks se escabulló con disimulo de la cocina.


	4. No lo hizo ni en 200 palabras

**13 de Agosto de 2004**

Desde que él entró en Hogwarts que quiso decirle 'Qué ojos tan bonitos tienes'.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y quiso decirle tantas cosas más…

Cuando él estaba en primero y le vio jugar a Quidditch, quiso decirle que le parecía un excelente buscador. Cuando él perdió tantos puntos para su casa, quiso decirle que no se derrumbara. Cuando se enteró de lo que sucedió en las mazmorras, quiso felicitarlo.

Pero no lo hizo.

En segundo, cuando todo el mundo lo señalaba acusadoramente, quiso decirle que creía en su inocencia. Cuando supo que él había rescatado a la menor de los Weasley, quiso felicitarlo.

Pero no lo hizo.

En tercero, cuando cayó desde su escoba, quiso pedirle disculpas por tan injusta derrota. Cuando vio su nueva escoba, quiso felicitarlo. Y lo hizo. Pero sólo pudo articular un discreto 'Magnífica escoba'.

En cuarto, cuando todo el colegio se puso en su contra, quiso animarlo. Cuando realizó las pruebas, quiso felicitarlo. Incluso cuando llegaron ambos a la copa quiso felicitarlo. Y no lo hizo. Sólo pudo aceptar coger la copa a la vez con él. Estuvo tentado de decirle 'Qué ojos tan bonitos tienes'.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y ya no podrá hacerlo.


	5. Una despedida intensa en 296 palabras

**13 de Agosto de 2004**

Uno es Slytherin. El otro, Gryffindor.

Uno es rubio. El otro, pelirrojo.

Uno se baña en galeones. El otro… qué más quisiera.

Tan distintos, pero tan iguales. Siempre a la sombra del héroe.

Un día, se encontraron. En medio de un pasillo. Solos. Los dos. La tensión cortaba el aire.

Él le saludó, con su habitual cinismo, '¿Qué tal, comadreja?'. Y el otro contestó, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, 'Pues todo va bien, aunque uno no tiene la suerte de encontrar ex-hurones botadores por los corredores'.

Las palabras rebotaban en las paredes. Ambos eran conscientes de la soledad del pasillo. '¿Sabes, Weasley?' susurró él, con las mejillas sonrosadas, 'Nadie nos oye. Esto carece de interés'.

'Quizá no', contestó el pelirrojo con algo de misterio. Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. El Slytherin observó que estaban abultados. Alargó la mano en un gesto rápido, para evitar que el Gryffindor sacara quién sabe qué, pero éste le cogió por la muñeca. La fuerza del pelirrojo provocó un acercamiento peligroso entre ambos. Sus caras estaban a poca distancia.

Todo sucedió en unos segundos.

El rubio pasó su lengua por los labios del pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo soltó al rubio, y se apartó, relamiéndose con timidez los labios.

'Vamos, Weasley, tú y yo sabemos que el héroe es inalcanzable', espetó el rubio con algo de rabia.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado. Y dándose la vuelta, empezó a correr.

Draco Malfoy se quedó quieto, inexpresivo. Y entonces oyó un estruendo que provenía del vestíbulo.

Maldijo. Corrió. Y llegó tarde: Fred y George Weasley se escapaban de Hogwarts montados en sus viejas escobas. Como siempre, Fred por delante. Pero a George parecía no importarle.

Pronto se confundieron con el cielo de la tarde.


	6. Una excusa en 100 palabras

**13 de Agosto de 2004**

–Snape.  
–Evans.  
–Vengo a avisarte de que hoy hay ronda.  
–Bien.  
–La haremos juntos.  
–No tan bien.  
–Oye, yo no tengo la culpa. No soy yo quien decide.  
Silencio incómodo.  
–Mira, Evans…  
–No, mira tú, Snape. Yo no te gusto a ti…  
–Evans…  
–… y tú me eres indiferente a mí. Pero no voy a…  
–Evans. Siento haberte insultado.  
–… permitir que… ¿qué?  
–Eso.  
Segundo silencio incómodo.  
–Y yo siento haberte llamado 'Quejicus'.  
–Y yo siento haberte levantado la falda.  
–Eso nunca ha sucedido, Snape.  
–Cierto. Pero te faltaba disculparte por lo de los calzoncillos, así que necesitaba una excusa.


	7. Una gran victoria en 148 palabras

**13 de Agosto de 2004**

Hermione sabía lo que venía a continuación. Eso iba a doler. Se estremeció.   
–¡Jaque mate! –exclamó Ron, triunfante. Su caballo blanco saltó sobre el alfil negro de Hermione varias veces hasta hacerlo polvo, literalmente, dejando al rey negro inmovilizado entre un grupito de piezas blancas –¡Séptima victoria consecutiva! Bueno ¿Qué toca ahora? –dijo Ron, expectante.  
Hermione se levantó de la silla y se empezó a desabrochar el primer botón de la falda. –Mira Ron –se desabrochó el segundo y último botón –Sé que te gustan los juegos preliminares, pero esto… –dejó caer la falda, la apartó a un lado con el pie y se sentó de nuevo. Se había quedado en ropa interior.  
Ron le dedicó una sonrisa pícara mientras volvía a colocar las piezas en el tablero.  
Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa con un halo de desesperación: –Por Merlín ¿Cómo me dejaría convencer para jugar al strip-ajedrez?


End file.
